Alone
by gummy.Rhino
Summary: My take on Death the Kid's past. Warning: much angst.
1. Name

**Greetings people who read. I decided to write this because there is, well, squat about Kid's past in the manga and I've been dying to know more. So I decided to make it up. Warning: I tend to like to torturing my favorite characters. I dunno why. I just do. **

A tall woman with long black hair that reached her back sat down at the dark brown, lacquered kitchen table in her three-bedroom apartment. Her cold, two-toned gold eyes scanned the newspaper in her hands. She scowled and her face twisted with disgust, an expression she wore often. The woman was so upset with picture on the front of the newspaper, that she slammed the knife she had been previously eating with, into the table.

"Why is the newspaper always full of that damn Shinigami?" She snarled. The woman crumpled the newspaper and shoved it into the opaque blue trash can located next to the white and black granite sink. "It's always _Shinigami this _and _Shinigami that_. He's not the only Shinigami; I'm here too." The woman smiled cruelly. "And so is his son, but I guess Shinigami remains to be unaware of that little detail." The woman barked out a sound that resembled laughter.

"A-ano, Okaa-san?" The small voice of a small, five-year-old boy interrupted the woman's rant. The boy had the same golden eyes, but where his mother's were cold and cruel, his were innocent and scared. He also had the same dark black hair as his mother, but his was marred by three white stripes on the left side of his hair.

"What do you want?" The mother looked at her child the same way she had looked at the newspaper. She hated him, or 'it' as she called him, for she hadn't given the boy a name. She didn't think he deserved a name. He was _that_ person's child. _Shinigami_. But of course, Shinigami did not know this, because she had run off while still pregnant and refused to tell him. She wouldn't let Shinigami have his son; it was _her_ property. And if she couldn't take revenge on Shinigami himself, she'd take revenge on his son.

"Well, I was just wondering, if maybe, maybe, I could go, um, to school?" The boy stuttered out the question he had been building his courage all week to ask.

For a moment, the woman just stared at him, then she erupted into another fit of what sounded like laughter. "_You_? Go to _school_? Do you know what they'd say if someone like you went to school?" The woman rose from her chair, towering over the small boy. The boy cringed and took a step back when his mother took a step towards him. "They'd call you a _freak_, because that's exactly what you are. They would all _hate _you because no one could ever like a thing like you." The woman rushed forward suddenly, closing the three foot gap between her and her son before he could move. She violently grabbed the child's right arm and yanked him even closer. Then, she drew her hand back and slapped him. The child didn't cry out, as he was used to this kind of treatment, but a look of regret was etched onto his face. The woman shoved the boy down, his head thumped against the kitchen floor, causing him go a bit dizzy before his mother kicked him.

"I'm sorry," The boy apologized.

"Oh you're _sorry_? Well sorry doesn't cut it. You know what they'd do if they saw something as disgusting as yourself?" The woman went back to the table and wrenched the knife out of the table. She snatched her son's arm again as he was getting up. She relished the fear she saw in the boy's eyes just before she plunged the knife into his upper arm with the same force she'd used on the table. Blood spattered everywhere and the knife dug deep into skin, scraping bone. At this, the small boy let out a muffled cry of pain and tried to yank himself free. His mother tore the knife out as she let go of her son, letting him fall to the ground, clutching his heavily bleeding arm.

"Get out of my sight!" The woman screamed, enraged. The boy didn't need to be told twice; he stumbled to his feet and ran back into his room. "Ugh," The woman muttered, having calmed down a bit once the boy was gone. "I need to make sure that thing doesn't bother me and stays in its room so I can enjoy the rest of my evening." She tossed the knife in the sink and walked towards her son's room.

The little boy looked up with surprise and slight horror when his mother came in; he had been busy bandaging his arm with the first-aid kit he always kept in his room.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face. You're pathetic." Before he could properly finish bandaging his arm, the boy was snatched up by his mother and carried toward the radiator at on corner of his room. She took the handcuffs that were already on the radiator and handcuffed the other end to his injured arm. She then left the boy and closed the door behind her.

The toddler pulled lightly at the handcuffs; he knew better than to try and pull it loose; he had already turned his wrist raw dozens of times in trying before. He leaned against the radiator and sighed. If there was one thing he had plenty of, thinking time was it. He thought about lots of things. He thought about how he wished he could live the lives of the children he'd read about in his books. He thought about what it be like to go to school. He thought about what children his age might be doing right now, elsewhere. He thought of Shibusen, which he learned about through books. And he thought about his father. What was his father doing right now? He had once heard his mother mention the Shinigami was his father. Shinigami, the great death god and ruler of Death city, was his father. So why was he stuck where he was now? Why couldn't he be with his father? What was his father even like? The boy knew that his mother hated Shinigami. His mother blamed everything on Shingami, including her treatment towards him.

Other than that, the boy didn't know much about his father. He knew his father was Death. So if his father was Death, then what did that make him? Little Kid Death? Death the Little Kid? Death the Kid?

Death the Kid?

Yes, the boy decided he rather liked this name. Death the Kid. Really, he would've liked any name, if someone would just give him one. But if no one would, he'd give himself one. He didn't really need anyone else anyway. The boy was different, he was a freak. He was different from the other children he'd read about in books. All those children, the _normal _children, had someone who cared about them. But he was different. He didn't someone to care about him, but then again, the boy decided, he didn't really need anyone. He could take care of himself, and he could certainly give himself a name. A different name for a child who was different. Death the Kid. What an unusual name, perfect for a freak.

**Arg! No matter how many times I go over a story, it always comes out seeming rushed. Well, sorry if you thought this was a suckish waste of your time, but I just really wanted to write it. Reviews, flames, or whatever are welcome!**


	2. Resentment

**Wow, I updated really fast. Usually I take forever to update, but when I checked on fanfiction today and realized I already had 8 (Ha, Kid's number) reviews, I was so happy I immediately started writing. Oh ya, I have a question: What does Shinigami call Kid?**

**-**

Today was Death the Kid's birthday. He was now six years old. Death the Kid wondered if his mother remembered his birthday.

"Ugh, today is the anniversary of the day I was cursed with you." Death the Kid's mother, who was sitting on the black velvet couch in front of the small TV, told him.

Yes, she remembered.

Death the Kid decided to leave his mother's presence, knowing that if he stayed there too long, he would surely be punished. He walked down the short hallway, past the hole the wall had received when Death the Kid's mother had been disciplining him, and into his small room. Inside the white room was a blanket less mattress, a small pile of weathered books, and a set of building blocks. These were all the possessions Death the Kid had collected since he was born. He sat down in front of the building blocks and began to put them in symmetrical order.

It had started from pure boredom, the symmetry obsession. Death the Kid didn't have any other toys and had already read all his books several times, so one day the boy decided to organize his blocks. Then his mother would kick them down, and he would organize them again. Death the Kid used to only organize them symmetrically because he had nothing better to do and was bored, but somewhere along the line it had become a habit, and was slowly developing into a need. He began to enjoy the sight of the symmetrical blocks more and more. And he also began to resent his mother more and more, every time she kicked them down.

Until then, Death the Kid had never resented his mother. He had feared her, but never really resented her. Because who's to say he didn't deserve the treatment he got. If everything his mother said were true, then maybe he deserved this. And how could he feel resentment or anger towards his mother when she was only giving him what he deserved? But then, with that logic, why would he start feeling resentment now? If he deserved to be beaten, then why shouldn't he deserve to have his symmetrical blocks, one if the few things that made him happy, knocked down? Such a simple act started to change Death the Kid's whole way of thinking. The six-year-old was confused. His ideals and beliefs were beginning to form around his slowly developing symmetry obsession.

Death the Kid had just placed the final block in place when his mother barged in. Of course, she immediately kicked down the blocks, as she hated the satisfied look on her son's face when he was done. For moment, Death the Kid simply stared at the disarrayed blocks with a frown, but then he looked fearfully up at his mother, knowing she didn't come in just to talk to him. It was then that Death the Kid noticed how furious she looked. He also noticed that in her hand was a wrinkled newspaper.

"What is _this_?" She growled through clenched teeth. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw at Death the Kid. The boy picked up the newspaper and straightened it out, his eyes widened as he read.

_Shinigami in Fight?_

_A witness claims to have seen a shadowy figure attacked by several muggers in an ally. The witness, who has requested to remain anonymous, states, "I saw it put up a glowing shield, like the one Shinigami-sama has!" Could it be that Shinigami had been wandering in the streets and attacked? Or-_

The newspaper was snatched out of Death the Kid's hands.

"Some little bastard saw me!" She snarled. She grabbed Death the Kid by his hair and pulled him to the near wall, then she yanked him up against it. "This is all your fault! It's all because I had to go out and buy food because you eat too much!" She screamed in his face. Then she grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You're such a useless piece of trash! All you ever do is play with your stupid little blocks!" She punched him hard in the stomach, then in his face. "What kind of freak likes organizing blocks?! What is _wrong_ with you?!" His mother grabbed his still injured arm, digging her nails in. "Since you're so useless, you don't really need this." She took his arm and bent it until a snapping sound came from the breaking bone. Death the Kid cried out in pain, but his mother didn't stop there. She went for his fingers next, bending one so far back it touched the back of his hand with another snap. The boy squirmed to get away as tears began to flood his eyes.

"Oh don't even cry! You stupid crybaby!" She threw the boy down to the ground. She was just about to kick him when the sound of breaking wood echoed through the room. Death the Kid's mother froze. A second later, the door was broken down. The wood splintered and came crashing down in a heap on the matching wooden floor. In the doorway, where the door had once been, stood a shadowy figure with a skull for a face.

**-**

**Wow, I kinda don't like this chapter. But maybe I do. I didn't really like the newspaper idea, but well that was all I could think of. Anyway, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, and I was gonna write more, but then I decided this seemed like a good place to stop. eheheh.**


	3. Rescue

**In this chapter, I attempted to use ~ to convey Shinigami's way of talking, but I think I used them wrong. And for Kid's mom's name, I used the Latin word Addonexus, which means "bringer of death" but I altered it a little to make it more, uh, name-ish. **

**Oh, and to **_**SheenaFox**_**, in response to your question I made a one-shot that is a rewrite of chapter one of this story but in Kid's mom's POV. That should clear some things up.**

**-**

Death the Kid looked up, tears still on his cheeks. He immediately recognized the figure in the doorway. He had seen the same skull face on almost every newspaper his mother threw away. It was Shinigami, Death, his father.

"Addonexia," Shinigami addressed Death the Kid's mother. Then Shinigami turned a little to look at Death the Kid, who was staring at him with large, golden eyes full of wonder, his pain momentarily forgotten in his amazement at seeing the second real person he could ever remember seeing. But when Death the Kid tried to push himself off the ground with his now broken arm, he winced and everything came back.

Shinigami narrowed his eye sockets at Addonexia, who was staring at Shinigami with a mix of shock, anger, and just a little bit of fear. "How long have you been hiding in this city, keeping this boy hostage?" Shinigami asked with a stern voice, unlike his usual playful one.

"Shinigami-sama!" A voice yelled from behind the Death God. A man with red hair came to stand beside Shinigami. "I finally caught up to-" Spirit Albarn, the red-haired man, cut himself off as his he laid his blue eyes on the scene before him.

Suddenly, Addonexia jumped up and snatched up Death the Kid before anyone could move.

"Stay away from me, or I'll kill him," Addonexia threatened, forming a glowing blue knife and placing it at her son's throat.

Shinigami and Spirit stayed silent.

"If you let me go, I'll let you have this thing." Addonexia said begrudgingly. "But if not…" She left the threat open, but pressed the blade closer, drawing blood.

"If I let you go, how do I know you won't cause trouble again?" Shinigami's normal, silly-sounding voice was back.

Addonexia snickered. "Don't worry; I don't want revenge on anyone but you and those things. But I suppose I'll have to wait." Her face twisted into an ugly frown. "But I _will_ have my vengeance, Shinigami. Maybe not now, but I _will_." Addonexia quickly threw her son towards Shinigami with lightning reflexes, then quickly slipped out the window behind her.

Spirit jumped in front of Shinigami and caught Death the Kid while Shinigami chased Addonexia out the window.

"Are you okay?" Spirit questioned, worriedly as he looked down at the small boy. It dismayed him to see a child the same age as his own daughter in this state.

Death the Kid looked down at the floor and wiped his face. "Ah, uh, sorry.

"What are you sorry for?" Spirit asked. Then the man's eyes widened as if he had just remembered something. "Ah! We have to get you to the nurse." Spirit swiveled around and began to walk out the door, and out of the house.

So many things were going through Death the Kid's mind. Why was his father here now? But the answer to that one popped into his head almost immediately after he thought it. The newspaper. Why was Spirit, whom Death the Kid knew to be his father's death scythe, walking away and not fighting? And why was he automatically assuming they were going to fight? What reason do they have to fight? The boy felt stupid after thinking that. The two obviously had a past, considering how much his mother hated his father. And also, it felt very odd to Death the Kid to be carried as Spirit was carrying him. All these jumbled thoughts had passed through Death the Kid's mind by the time Spirit reached outside.

Shinigami chose that moment to reappear. "Addonexia-chan is fast! She slipped outside the city before I could catch her." Shinigami told Spirit, his voice held none of the seriousness it had before.

"She got away?!" Spirit asked, dismayed.

"Don't worry; it's like she said; she'll be back and we can catch her then." Shinigami then looked down at the boy who looking up at him with same amazement as before. "Hello~! What's up? What's your name?"

The boy put his eyes down again. "Death the Kid, I think."

Spirit looked at the boy in confusion. "Death the Kid? Who-"

"Well, Death the Kid, did you know that you're my son~!" Shinigami cut Spirit off.

Death the Kid still didn't meet his father's eyes. "Hai."

"Okay good!" Shinigami said. "The three stripes on your hair are cute!"

Death the Kid looked at Shinigami with slight bewilderment and blush on his cheeks.

Pleased with his success at getting Death the Kid to look at him, Shinigami continued with his explanation. "So, Kid-kun-"

Shinigami was the one cut off this time, by a timid voice. "Kid-kun?"

"Yup. Yup. Kid-kun, it's a nickname."

A nickname. How weird.

Today, Death the Kid got a father for his birthday. Death the Kid decided that this was the best birthday ever.

**-**

**Ugh, this story is getting harder to write. Before, I just had to write my own OC and what I thought Kid was like in the past, but now I have to actually keep characters in character. I hope I kept Shinigami in character. That guy is like a big black mystery ball. No one really knows what he's thinking inside that mask. Wow I put a lot of dialogue in this chapter.**


	4. School

**Hello everyone. I just reread the last part of the most recent chapter of Soul Eater; chapter 69. Haha yeeees. Kid is so awesome. Okay, on to the story! I still have a few ideas planned for this. Do not worry; the angst is not over. That is, if you were worrying. Oh, and the point of this chapter was just to set up for the next one so it doesn't really have much... stuff... or something.**

-

Death the Kid had been living with his father for several weeks now. Well actually, he didn't exactly live _with_ him. Though Death the Kid, or "Kid-kun", as his father had been calling him, was only six years old, he had his own mansion. The mansion was quite large and almost completely symmetrical. Death the Kid had plenty of free time and would frequently spend it organizing his house into perfect symmetry.

At that moment, the small boy sat on the window sill of a one of the large windows in his home and looked down at the streets below. He stared longingly at a group of elementary schoolers on their way home from school. Death the Kid wondered if he should ask his father if he could go to school.

Then again, that might be too much. His father had already given him so much. Perhaps asking to go to school was pushing it. So Death the Kid simply continued to stare enviously at all the little boys and girls walking home. Though the boy felt a little guilty and selfish, he couldn't stop himself from wanting so badly to go to school.

But, then again, what if everything his mother said was true? What if they would all hate him and call him a freak? But what if they didn't? What if his school life was like what he had read in books? What if he had lots of fun and made friends? Both would be new experiences for him. To have friends and be happy. How amazing life would be if that would happen to him. Death the Kid wanted to go to school more and more every time he thought about it.

"Kid-sama." A woman with short, wavy brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Your father would like to speak to you. Please come with me to Shibusen."

"Hai, Yumi." Death the Kid jumped off the small window sill and walked over to meet his maid; the woman Shinigami-sama had hired to watch over him from time to time.

-

Every time he saw it, Death the Kid was vastly amazed with his father's school. It was perfectly symmetrical. The boy walked with Yumi up the large white stairs and was briefly fascinated by the symmetrical red, white, and black towers and skulls of which Shibusen was comprised of. The two walked through the teeth of the large, main skull and continued to walk through the door just behind it. They strolled through the mostly empty halls until they reached the long hallway that led to Shinigami-sama's office. The hallway was lined with tall arches that resembled guillotines.

"Hi! Hello! What's up!" Shinigami-sama greeted them when the two arrived in front of him. "Ah, Kid-kun, I wanted to ask you something."

Yes Chichuie?" Kid-kun asked. The boy looked up at his father when he spoke, in contrast to when they first met.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to school? Or should I get you a tutor?" Shinigami-sama questioned with his silly, carefree voice.

Death the Kid's eyes widened. "School?"

Shinigami-sama took this as an answer. "Okay, school it is then."

Death the Kid couldn't believe it. It was like a dream. So many good things kept happening to him.

-

It was Monday morning. Death the Kid's first ever day of school. Despite the fact that Death the Kid was only six, he was going to be entering the second grade. Before starting school, since he had never been before, the school had him take a test and decided that he was too smart for first grade.

Death the Kid was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be going to Shibusen, but that school was for older kids who were meisters and weapons. Then again, he couldn't be choosy when he finally got one of the things he wanted most.

Death the Kid was now walking alongside Yumi towards the entrance of the school. Yumi sighed. The boy could tell she had something on her mind, though he was too shy to ask. But, it seems he didn't need to because Yumi simply told him.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" She looked down at Death the Kid with a little pity. "I mean, you're kinda, well... different."

Death the Kid looked at the ground. Yes, he knew he was different. But he thought that, just maybe, he might me able to find someone like Yumi or Spirit. Someone who wouldn't care if he was different. If he could make just one friend, that would be more than enough. "Yes." Death the Kid answered Yumi's earlier question as the two walked through the gray door of the small red brick school.

Death the Kid took a deep breath and prepared himself to face the second grade.  
****

Hmm... my chapters keep getting shorter. But hey, I've gotten farther on this story than any other story I've ever written :) Probably cuz I know exactly what's going to happen and all have to do is write it so it makes sense.


	5. Anger

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!**

…**.**

"Okay, kids. Get in your seats now." The teacher, Sichuo-sensei, ordered. She sighed in light annoyance as long seconds ticked by before the children finally settled down and obeyed. "Now, we have a new student today." The middle-aged, brown-haired teacher gestured towards Death the Kid, who stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom.

The kids only needed one glance at the new guy to burst into gossiping conversation about him.

"Woah! He's got a tattoo in his hair!"

"Idiot! That's not a tattoo!"

"I heard he's Shinigami-sama's son!"

"Oh, so that's why he looks so weird."

"Well I hate Shinigami! So if you're really his son, then I hate you too!" A boy seated towards the back of the classroom abruptly shouted.

Everyone stared in shock at the blonde boy's bold statement as he glared at Death the Kid with hate-filled green eyes. But no one was more shocked than Death the Kid. How could someone possibly hate his Chichuie? His amazing, kind Chichuie? Suddenly, Kid realized that he was glaring fiercely right back at the boy. For a long moment, the classroom was filled with a choking silence.

"Er... Okay..." Sichuo-sensei broke the silence. She then turned to Death the Kid, her expression revealing some of her annoyance. As expected, it really was troublesome to have Shinigami-sama's kid in her class. And though she knew it was cruel and she did feel a little bad, she actually sort of hoped the other kids might bully him into quitting. But for now, she just had to bear with it. "Well, Death the Kid, your seat is right there." The teacher gestured to the chair directly in front of the blonde boy that had been earlier, and still was, glaring at Kid.

For just a split second, Death the Kid felt a slight panic. There were five empty seats in the classroom. Why was the teacher making him sit right in front of the boy who so clearly hated him? But as Kid walked to his seat and sat down, the answer became clear to him. This teacher did not want him here. And based on all the glares he was currently receiving, neither did any of the students.

This was bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. He was causing trouble to everyone just by being here. Maybe he just leave. Maybe-

A sudden yank on his hair abruptly interrupted Kid's thoughts and snapped his head back. Death the Kid turned around in his seat to see the blonde boy innocently doodling on his paper.

"Death the Kid!" Sichuo-sensei shouted from the front of the classroom. "Turn around and pay attention."

Death the Kid turned away from the now-pleased expression on the boy's face as the classroom was filled with snickers and giggles.

Kid tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he just couldn't concentrate. His mind was elsewhere. Why did they all hate him so much? Was it because he looked weird? Because he had freaky yellow eyes and-

Death the Kid's eyes widened and he gasped in realization. Of course! It had to be because of his ugly, unsymmetrical hair. Anything unsymmetrical deserved to be hated. And he himself was unsymmetrical. He deserved to be hated. He hated himself, so why shouldn't others? Kid was filled with a sickening feeling. He didn't want to be hated. He really didn't want to be hated. Death the Kid really did not like the way he felt when he thought about things like this. Just forget about it for now, he told himself. It doesn't matter. He didn't really have the right to feel bad. He didn't have the right to feel sorry for himself. His life was great. It was so much better than a lot of other people's. So he really shouldn't really feel like this. Kid decided to just forget about it for now and tried harder to focus on what the teacher was saying.

**...**

"Alright, time for recess!" Sichuo-sensei announced.

Death the Kid stiffly got up and followed his classmates out the door. For a moment, Kid simply stood there, right outside the door.

But then the blonde boy was suddenly in front of him, glaring at him, yet again. It seemed like that glare was permanently fixed onto his face. "You're not allowed on the playground cause you're a freak."

There it was. Death the Kid's mother had been exactly right. Everything she said was right.

The other kids began to join the boy in insulting Kid.

"Hey, how come you look so different from Shinigami-sama?"

"What did your mom look like?"

"I heard he doesn't have a mom."

"Oh really?" The blonde boy spoke up again. "Did your mommy leave you cause you're such a freak?" He said with mock sympathy. The other kids, who'd now formed a thick circle around Death the Kid, burst out laughing at this.

Kid felt his eyes burning. He really didn't want to cry and he held his back as long as he could.

The blonde boy laughed at this. "Look, he's crying."

Kid quickly wiped his eyes and turned around to try and force his way out of the circle. But just as he was almost free, some kid stuck out his foot and tripped him. Death the Kid began crying even more.

"If you're daddy didn't leave you yet, then he's a freak too." Death the Kid knew who said this even without turning around. "Your dad is the worst! He's stupid and mean and he should just die! It's his fault my parents are dead! I wish he'd just die!"

Suddenly, Kid jumped up and turned around. He refused to let anyone talk like that about his Chichuie.

"Oh, what? You're all mad now? Everything would be better if your dad would just die!"

At this, Death the Kid ran at the boy and attacked him. They both tumbled to the ground in tangled mess. They kicked, punched, and pulled each other's hair. But the fight didn't last long. One of the kids had gone and told the teacher.

"Hey, stop that!" Sichuo-sensei yelled in anger. She grabbed Kid and yanked him off the boy. Then she grabbed both their arms and pulled them away to the office.

**...**

**Well, after a long time, I finally updated. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I updated much faster for this one :) And it's all cuz I went to check my e-mail and saw all your awesome reviews. Thanks for reviewing. **

**...**

Shinigami was angry. But, though he knew he was angry, he wasn't quite sure who he was angry at. Was he angry at his son for getting in a fight? Was he angry at the boy his son got in a fight with? Or was he angry at the teacher for not preventing it? The more Shinigami thought about it, the more he leaned toward being mad at both the boy and the teacher. Of course, Shinigami was a little upset with his son, but he was actually worried more than anything else. And besides, he wasn't really clear on the situation. All he knew was that Kid had gotten into a fight with some boy. He didn't know who started it, what it was over, or if it was a case of self defense. But that was exactly why Shinigami was currently walking into the relatively large office of the school.

"Ah, Shinigami-sama." The receptionist looked up at him with a mixture of respect and fear. "Please, go right inside." She gestured to the door labeled 'Principal'.

The first thing Shinigami saw when he walked into the office was the terror-filled, slightly bruised face of his son. And that was when Shinigami knew for sure that this anger he felt was not for his child. He whirled around to look at his son's attacker. And then stopped. And stared. Kid was a good fighter.

A blonde, green-eyed boy sat across the room, glowering at Shinigami with a deep hatred. And he was more than just a little bruised. Shinigami didn't know what he should be more surprised at; that Kid could fight like that or that the blonde boy was still conscious.

A fake cough from behind the red oak desk directed Shinigami's attention to the gray-haired man sitting in a swivel chair. "Ah, hello, Shinigami-sama. I'm Principal Tsugawa and I'm very honored to meet you and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvience-"

"What are you apologizing for?!" The blonde boy jumped up, swayed a little, but then held his ground and began yelling again. "His son attacked me! He's a monster just like his dad! Oh, I know! His dad killed my parents so now he's trying to kill me!" The boy announced triumphantly, as if he thought Shinigami was going to be in some huge trouble as a result of his proclamation.

"Leon!" Principal Tsugawa reprimanded. "This is Shinigami-sama you're talking to." The Principal turned back to Shinigami. "I really sorry about this, you can leave with your son whenever you like, Shinigami-sama."

Shinigami stared at Leon for a long moment, while Leon glared hatefully. But then Shinigami looked down at his son and cheerfully announced. "Well, Kid-kun, let's go."

Death the Kid rose from his seat and silently followed his father out of the office and out of the school.

**...**

As he followed his father home, Death the Kid frantically tried to come up with an apology and explanation for his actions. Would his Chichuie get angry the same way his mother did? Half of Death the Kid didn't think so, but the other half feared the worst.

After what seemed like hours of silence but was really just minutes, Death the Kid was walking through the doors of his mansion after his Chichuie. As soon as Shinigami turned to face his son, Kid began sputtering out his apology.

"I'm really, really sorry, Chichuie. I-"

"Kid-kun," Shinigami cut him off with his silly tone of voice. "What, exactly, happened?"

Death the Kid looked down at his shoes. "He was saying bad things about you. So... I.... I got really mad and..." Kid drifted off, knowing that his Chichuie already knew the rest.

Shinigami stayed silent for a short stretch of time, contemplating what to say next. "Do you still want to go to school, Kid-kun?"

Kid continued examining his shoes. "...No."

"Well then, I'll have to get you a tutor. And also, you seem to be very good at fighting. Maybe I should start training you in that."

For a moment, Kid forgot all about his fear in a rush of excitement and he looked up at his Chichuie with an enthusiastic expression. "You mean like a meister?"

Shinigami felt a flash of amusement at this before continuing on. "Well, you're actually a Shinigami. You don't need to have a weapon. You can be a great Shinigami without one."

Kid felt just a twinge of disappoint at this, but he refused to show it. He'd rather be disappointed himself than have his Chichuie be disappointed in him.

"Okay," Kid smiled up at his Chichuie. But then his smile was immediately wiped away when he suddenly remembered what the two were talking about just a minute ago. "But... aren't you mad about what I did?"

Shinigami looked down at his son. "Hmm... well, I am a little upset, but I'd be even more upset if you'd have attacked him just because he called you something mean. Instead you did so because he insulted someone you really care about. It's good to fight for the people you care about, Kid-kun. But it's also important to know when and when not to fight. And I think you already know that this was a 'when not' situation."

Death the Kid stared up at his Chichuie in awe. "Yes, Chichuie. I'll definitely keep that in mind next time."

**...**

**The blonde boy is finally given a name. I finally found a place to put it in. Too bad it's right before he's gone from the story. Also, what do you guys think of Shinigami's little pep talk at the end? I don't usually write mushy stuff like that so I'm not sure if it came out right.**


End file.
